First Morning
by MCinephile
Summary: This is Sharon and Andy's first morning together. She could have left the bed without waking him, but she chose to kiss him. One-shot (except if you have any ideas).


Hello! Here is a new Major Crimes fanfic! I would like to thank all the people who read and left a review on "How many lovers?" ! THANK YOU SO MUCH !

Okay, here is the new prompt: First morning of A and B. (Thank you Momo).

No beta so MY mistakes ! Hope you enjoy !

...

Sharon woke up twenty minutes before she usually did. She hated it. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. So she did the only thing that could permit her to do that, she turned on her stomach but bumped against something that groaned. Sharon turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. Andy was there, on his back, his face completely relaxed, his left arm underneath her pillow. Sharon remembered the past evening, Andy finally leaving the hospital, coming back to her place, their dinner with Rusty, and their night together.

Rusty had volunteered to sleep on the sofa again but Sharon hadn't let him. So she had taken Andy's bag to her bedroom. When she had gone out of the bathroom she had checked on Rusty and joined Andy in her bed.

Sharon breathed and smiled slowly, she smelled Andy's scent and she just couldn't resist. His body was so warm and inviting against her, she bent down a little and kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly. Once, twice. She looked down at him. He was still sleeping but had a little smile and he started to respond to her kisses.

"Good morning, Andy."

"Morning Sharon. Very good morning! I think I can get use to that..." She kissed him again, her hair all around their faces. Sharon felt Andy's hand arms moving to her waist, pulling her on top of him. Sharon broke their kiss to speak.

"Andy, you're still recovering. I'm too heavy..."

He kissed her neck and lifted his head to argued in her ear.

"You're not."

Sharon laughed and laid back down on top of him. Andy had one hand in her hair, the other one was running up and down her spine and sides. He reached a spot on her left side and she jumped at the sensation which result to push her head deeper in his neck and her hips harder against his. Andy groaned at the sensation without thinking and they both froze.

Sharon smiled against him. Andy had been so gentle and patient with her, she had been the one who wanted to take things slowly and old fashionably, because she wanted to be sure, needed to be sure. But Andy's trip to the hospital had made things so final, she might have never seen him again, he could have died without knowing that she was in love with him, and needed him.

So Sharon smiled against him, kissed his neck, sweetly at first, then with open-mouthed kisses. Andy who still hadn't move , turned his head a little to kiss her temple and hair. His hands moved down her back to the hollow of her back, his fingers toying with the elastic band of her yoga pants, his fingers teasing the skin there.

"Andy..." Sharon whispered looking down at him.

"Sharon, I love you." Immediately her lips were on his, both smiling. Sharon pulled back to speak against him.

"I love you too" Sharon said, her voice clear in the silent bedroom. She pulled back a little more to look at him, "and of course, you're not saying that to keep me on top of you."

"Of course not." Andy laughed and grabbed her hair gently, pulling her back in a kiss. A moaned escaped Sharon's lips when Andy started nipping at her neck.

"Andy, I'm too heavy..." She half said, half moaned, and she gasped loudly when Andy switched them. He was above her now, his hands next to her head.

"There. Better?" He asked grinning down at her. She was amazing with her hair all around her on the pillow and her swollen lips.

"What about your blood pressure?"

"Sharon, you're the only one who makes my blood pressure raise... So I should probably leave now... Do you want me to leave?" Andy asked already rising. Sharon grabbed him by the first thing she found, his hips. With the shock of his hips being pulled against hers roughly, Andy fell back on her and Sharon almost cried out.

"Sharon, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked, but he almost moaned when she opened her eyes. They were dark with love and desire.

"You are beautiful." She smiled and Andy kissed her. On her cheeks, her mouth and down her neck. He licked his way down to the valley between her breasts that he could still reach with her tank top still on. He nipped the skin and made Sharon gasped.

"Andy, we can't..." Sharon moaned.

"I can't. You can." Andy argued.

"But Rusty is down the hall..." She argued back. But Andy could feel her resistance leaving her when she put both her legs around his waist.

"Then stop speaking, and be quiet." He said, making Sharon giggling against his neck.

Andy let his hands roamed on her body and put them finally on the warm skin of her stomach. He looked Sharon straight in the eyes and she let out a long breath, arching her back a little.

"You're so sexy..." Sharon smiled up at him and reached up to kiss him.

"I want you..." She whispered, lifting her hips against his.

"And I'm right here with you." Andy answered. Sharon closed her eyes and moaned when his fingers went inside her panties not quite touching her yet.

"Sharon look at me." She did and Andy started touching her. "I love you." He said to her, looking straight in her eyes.

She put both her hands in his hair and pulled him a kiss. Sharon nipped and sucked his lips when Andy set up a pace. With his other hand, Andy caressed her hair, enjoying the feel of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Oh, Andy..."

"I'm here Sharon, I love you. I love you so very much." She lifted his head from her neck.

"I love you too... Oh, Andy, I love you..." Andy kissed her and started to touch her more purposefully. Sharon was moaning into his mouth and he couldn't help but moaning back.

He felt her tense beneath him and around his hand. She pulled back from his lips to muffled her moans and whimpers in his neck. She bit him, kissed him and smoothed it with her tongue without thinking. When she finally came back from her high she looked back at him.

"That was..."

"Oh yeah!" Andy smiled and kissed her.

"But Andy what about you?" He smiled down at her and let his hand caressed the soft and now hot and sweaty skin of her stomach.

"Well," he kissed her, "I will go take a quick cold shower," he kissed her again, "but you definitely owe me one, Captain." Sharon laughed and bit his lower lip, smoothed it with her tongue, making him moaned.

"I'm glad. Because I intend to do that again very soon, Lieutenant!".


End file.
